zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Azimuth727
your entries... haven't checked all of your entries but it seems your making up the info on the Zoids weapon systems on their appearance and not on what they really are... and that's just from the Hardbear. if you don't know it, please leave it blank until someone comes along and enters the real information.--Hollow ichigo 13:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I was dragging information from an online RPG called Generation Zi. It's possible that some of the weapons or equipment was just made up. I'll leave that blank from now on.--Azimuth727 14:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::cool. ;)--Hollow ichigo 14:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) u kinda got in my way please be more careful! yo dude u just edited the liger zero page as i was editing it. you screwed up all my new edits on the liger zero armour im gonna have 2 do it all over! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i found out the real name for the white armour too! Listen dude, im not trying to be mean, just if u find a page with alot of mistakes that means im working on it at that moment. See my computer lags alot so, i end up having to do things piece by piece. just please.... thanks....--Leon35 19:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry... Calm down... I didn't realize you had just did that / were still working on it. I'm not very good at converting the timers from the server time to local time, so I don't really know when stuff gets done. I'll leave you to work on LZ--Azimuth727 19:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::thanks alot, that really means alot comming from the sites most contributial user (other than ichigo, who actualy runs the site)Sry i got all..."pissy" im sorry the articles done know so you can make all the grammer changes you want. i just have one favor to ask of you. i got the name for the white cas armor for the blue souga off its picture. the thing is, part of it is cut off, so i dont know if Shiro Shozoku is its full name. It looks like letters were cut off. ive looked everywhere. can you research it for me? thanks!--Leon35 19:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'll look into it, personally I haven't heard anything about the Souga CAS before now, but then I'm not a big fan of Liger Zero.--Azimuth 19:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::the souga armour came out in 2005, but thats all the info anyone has, i had to dig up some dirt from zoidspoison to find out anything else and put the pieces together. Thank god me and u edited it. The noob who 1st made that part of the article thought the armours had diffrent designs and had all this incorrect information. I actualy "observed" the photo. in truth, most of the facts in the article were already there, or i just got them mostly from looking at the picture. it wasnt super hard, just "difficult" anyway thanks for all your help!--Leon35 19:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) oh, that noob was me... look at the armor again leon. the newer one gets shin guards... and they really don't have colors. you just paint them on, since they're resin. but the one on the illustrations are models from the studio so everybody who has the armor tries to pain them that way. the second armor doesn't have a sword because it was meant to use the customized Hurricane Hawk as a giant sword. try to research ZGe's storyline so you'd know what goes with what. sorry azimuth for using your talk page to explain these.--big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 00:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) sry i called u a noob lol akward... anyway wat u mean it no have sword look at its mouht its holding the sword its it mouth, and the black one (less rare, i forgot name) has the sword in the slot of its left front leg look at the pic and yull see wat i mean i really hope u didnt majorly change it, me and azimuth worked hard on it.--Leon35 16:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ok... u were right about the shin gaurds and the changes u made arent that bad, but the rest of the armour is the same and the pic does show the shiro shozoku with the sword in its mouth. by the way, wats that thing on the ligers right side. you can see it on the shozoku but u can only see it a little on the black one. is it another sword holder? oh ya p.s. it has a sword. p.s.s it has a sword! oh ya and did i mention it has a sword? oh and one one more thing ive asked azimuth this 2, can u research the shiro shozoku's real name it looks like the picture was partialy cut off and it also looks like letters are missing. thanks oh ya, iit has a sword -_- --Leon35 16:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Character Shield i think i kinda get it but what is it, dose it mean the pilot cant use it to full ability?--Silverblade1-9/10/09 :Character Shields are a little hard to explain, but I know wikipedia has a good article here. Hope it helps!--Azimuth727 23:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) thank youn Silverblade1 23:15, September 10, 2009 Would you say the shield on the Geno Breaker is as strong as the Berserk Fury?--Silverblade1 15:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Based on the anime, I would say they are equally nearly impenetrable. If I had to pick one based off of the anime, I would pick the Fury's, because it withstood 3 charged particle cannons, and they did eventually pierce the Genobreakers, using several gun snipers with shield-penetrating rounds. :The battle story versions are much different. The Fury was actually a successor of the Genobreaker, so it is better all-around. While still not as strong as the one's in the anime, their shields' are still pretty powerful compared to other zoids. Hope it helps--Azimuth727 15:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) OK thanks--Silverblade1 15:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) generation zi is generation zi an actual video game or just role playing? im confused. can u help me out?--Leon35 20:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Its an online forum-based Role playing game. No fancy graphics or anything... Just people explaining what they want their zoid to do and a neutral judge to decide what happens.--Azimuth727 00:55, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::There is a link to GZ on the main page, but yeah it's a forum based RPG. Sylvanelite 23:14, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Shadow Fox it not much but brads shadow fox was toltaled in the last episode do you think he was able to use it afterwards and should i add this to the wiki Silverblade :No one can be sure if it was completely trashed, or if they were able to repair it, the last you see of it is it getting shot.--Azimuth727 18:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC) URGENT! Hey about the pages up to delete, i dont know how to take out the tags so ill scout for them post the pages here so you fix them Silverblade1 22:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) List of delete pages *List of zoids y the hell would we wanna delete list of zoids? Its like the most popular page it helps u find most of the articles ur looking 4.--Leon35 22:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC)